Natsu and Lucy: Her Guardian Angel
by giNgaNiNja707
Summary: [ FIRST FANFIC] Lucy finally starts to realize her true feelings for Natsu. But it takes some self convincing, some alone time and some drunken antics. And for one of them to suffer a terrible injury. A Nalu story.
1. Chapter 1

***Okay so this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think and how I did! Reviews, tips and pointers would be appreciated***

**Chapter 1: Day off**

It was a normal morning like any other. Lucy awoke in her bed to the sounds of birds, and the people of the beautiful city of Magnolia getting reading for the day. As to her normal morning routine, Lucy got a shower, made herself some tea and breakfast, and decided on an outfit for the day.

Most of her guild mates knew her for always looking pretty and having a great sense of style, but she had been with Fairy Tail for almost 1 and a half years now (8 if you include the 7 years she spent sealed on Tenrou Island) so she didn't really feel the need to impress anyone with her looks and fashion sense as much.

So today she decided to throw on a simple pair of black leggings and a white tank top. She tied her usual bow in her hair, grabbed her celestial spirit keys and made her way to the guild.

* * *

On her way to the guild she thought about the missions that her, Natsu and Happy might go on.

"_Maybe we'll search for lost treasure! Hmm... no... I'll probably end up somewhere I shouldn't be or it'll be guarded by some monster and Natsu will have to save me. Maybe well fight some bandits... which Natsu will probably end up taking them all out himself. Or maybe well fight some wizards from a dark guild... which I'll probably need Natsu's help with at some point..."_

Lucy couldn't help but see a re-occurring pattern in almost all of the missions they went on together. In almost every mission they've been on, Natsu has saved her.

She began to recall all the times where she needed him and he was right there beside her. She knew that if there were one guy she could always count on, it was Natsu. A small smile began to creep up onto her face and her cheeks started to blush a light shade of red.

Then she realized what she was thinking and quickly shook her head clean before any more blush-inducing thoughts made their way into her mind.

She then began to remember all the times he made her angry with him. The times when he would break into her home uninvited, the times when he would destroy **everything** while on a mission, resulting in them not getting paid, and the times he accidentally burned her.

"_He's an idiot..." _she thought _"But still... he's the best."._

* * *

After a short walk she was at guild. She made her way through the doors only to be hit smack in the face by a snow cone.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that you ass-hole!" Gray shouted, no doubt at Natsu for smacking the snow cone out of his hands.

"Then next time before you go to eat something, make sure you're not sitting in my spot!" he shouted back at Grey.

"Since when is this your spot?! I don't see your name anywhere!"

"I carved it under the chair!"

Natsu lifted the chair to prove to Gray that he had indeed carved his name under it but there was nothing to be found.

"Huh? It was here yesterday." Natsu said puzzled.

"You ever think that the chair you marked might be in a different spot that it was yesterday, hothead?!"

"You wanna go, snowflake?!"

"Bring it on, fire breath!" And just like that the two mages were fighting as usual.

"_Yup..." _Lucy thought while sighing _"Just a normal day..." _

She walked around the cloud of dust, fire and ice that was Natsu and Gray's latest brawl to the request board where Happy and Erza where standing watching them duke it out.

"What are dumb and dumber fighting about today?" Lucy asked Happy.

"I don't know. Something about Gray sitting in Natsu's spot?" The blue cat replied.

"So the usual pointless stuff?" Lucy sighed.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Shouldn't you probably stop it before it gets out of hand, Erza?" Lucy asked the scarlet haired mage.

"I'll let them fight it out this time. It's been pretty boring around here lately, and their fights can be kind of entertaining sometimes." she replied with a smirk. Lucy gave a nervous chuckle and smile as her reply.

She turned her attention to the request board to look for a fitting job for Natsu, Happy and herself. "Hmm... not many high paying jobs here today..." Lucy said with a tad of disappointment in her voice.

"There haven't been many good requests lately." Erza said to Lucy. "That's why things haven't been to interesting."

"Well dammit..." Lucy said feeling slightly frustrated. "I was hoping that me, Natsu and Happy could of went on a job. My rent will be due in 2 weeks and there was this really cute dress I was hoping to buy."

"I wouldn't be able to go anyways" Happy said. "I promised Carla and Wendy I'd help them with their job."

Lucy looked at Happy a slight bit jealous "And what would that job be?" Lucy asked with hopes that she could ask (or invite herself) to accompany them.

"The job is to catch some rare fish for this guy. Wendy asked me to come because I'm sort of and expert on fish." Happy said proudly.

"Sure you are..." Lucy said under her breath.

"I'd ask you to tag along too Lucy, but the pay isn't high enough to spit between 4 people."

Lucy signed "Well great! What am I supposed to do all day now?"

"Why don't you take the day off and have some fun?" Erza said to Lucy, trying to relieve some of her disappointment.

"Hmm... well I did just get back from a long unsuccessful job the other day... and rent isn't due for 2 more weeks so that's plenty of time to make some money. Yeah, I could use a day for fun!" Lucy said feeling in much more high spirits now.

"Only question now is what am I gonna do for fun?" Lucy thought out loud. She turned to Erza "Hey Erza! Wanna have a girls day?" Lucy asked

"Sorry" she replied "I'd like to but I have matters to attend to."

"Awww... you're no fun." Lucy said disappointed once again.

"Where's Levy?" she asked "Maybe she'll want to have a girls day."

"She's gone on a mission with her team." Erza replied

"Why don't you and Natsu do something today? With Happy gone he'll be looking for someone to keep him busy today. And I doubt Grey would be up for that."

"_Hmm_ _I've hung out with Natsu in towns while we were on jobs, but we've never just hung out here in Magnolia." _Lucy thought."Well... I would of preferred a day of just us girls but I suppose a day with Natsu could be fun too."

"Good" Erza said. "It'll give just you two some time to bond."

Lucy's eyes widened and her face blushed a light red for some reason. Erza looked at Lucy and noticed this.

She smikred and said "Oh, so you like the idea of bonding with Natsu do you?" she said teasing Lucy.

Lucy's face blushed an even deeper shade of red after Erza's remark. "W-what do you mean?" Lucy said panicked

"Well I'm sure if you and Natsu had a whole day to yourselves, you could get to know each other a lot better."

Lucy hid her face from Erza to hide her even deeper blushing cheeks. "W-why would I need to get to know Natsu better? We're already best friends!" Lucy replied.

"There are more ways you can 'get to know someone'" Erza teased. She knew that this was getting to Lucy and Lucy herself didn't know why this making her blush so much.

"Speak of the devil." said Erza which practically made Lucy jump up from where she was standing.

Natsu walked over to the two mages rubbing the top of his head. "Damn that Gray! I bet he hid the chair I carved my name into just as an excuse to fight me!" He said.

"You two dolts never need an excuse to fight." Erza said crossing her arms. Natsu gave a nervous chuckle and then looked at Lucy who was trying her best to hid her blushing face from the dragon slayer.

"Hey Luce! I seen you looking for job requests while Gray had me in a headlock. Not very many good requests though." Natsu said.

"Uh y-yeah... too bad huh?" Lucy said with a very nervous tone in her voice that Natsu didn't pick up on but Erza did. Erza didn't know why but she was feeling very devious today.

She smirked and said "Lucy was just saying that since there are no good jobs to take, she was going to take the day off and needed someone to spend the day with." Lucy shot a glare at Erza.

"Yeah." Natsu said "Happy is going on a job with Wendy and Carla so I've got nothing to do either." Natsu looked at Lucy who then tried to look as normal as possible and said "Hey Lucy! Wanna spend the day together? It'll be relaxing!"

Lucy gulped "Um..." She had no reason to say no. Or to lie. She looked at Natsu "Sure. It'll be fun right?"

"Right!" Natsu said.

Lucy glared at Erza who just simply smiled back at her. Then Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and began to walk towards the exit which forced her to walk with him.

"Today will be great Luce! We can can have all kinds of fun here in the city! We can grab lunch and-"

Lucy wasn't paying any attention to the suggestions Natsu was making.

She couldn't stop looking at her and Natsu's hands and how their fingers were intertwined together.

She could feel little butterflies in her stomach and the warmth in her reddening cheeks. She wondered why she was feeling so strange and nervous around Natsu today. Was it because of what Erza said? Or because of what she was thinking on her way to the guild this morning? Or both? Either way, if this was how she was gonna be all day, then she had a long day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Admit it**

Lucy and Natsu were now walking down the streets of Magnolia side by side. Lucy was walking very nervous and unconfident like. While Natsu was walking his usual walk, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Lucy could still feel the little butterflies in her stomach. She was feeling very uncomfortable around Natsu because of what happened at the guild this morning. She usually felt fine around Natsu. Great even. Sometimes she even felt safer just being with him. Nothing bad even happened this morning. Erza's words just got to her for some reason. She just wanted to get this day over with as soon as possible.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I don't really care Natsu." Lucy said sounding very unenthused.

Natsu picked up on Lucy's lack of interest right away. "Is something wrong Lucy?" He asked

"No Natsu... I just-" but before she could finish Natsu stepped in front of her and put his hands on her soulders.

"You know if anything is wrong you can tell me right?" Natsu said with a tilt of his head and with a big grin on his face, showing his white teeth.

Lucy just stared at him and blushed slightly but the butterflies didn't get worse. She realized that she had no need to worry herself about what Erza said. She was just teasing her after all. She already knew Natsu as much as she needed to. She knew what he was her best friend and her partner. She had no reason to be uncomfortable around him.

She giggled. "I know. I'm fine. Great actually!" She said.

Natsu grinned. "Alright! Lets have some fun then!" he said

"Yeah!" She replied.

"_Maybe today will be a good day."_ Lucy thought. _"After all, I am spending it with Natsu."_

* * *

The sun has just started to set and Natsu and Lucy were making their way back to the guild after a long day spent together. Lucy was walking by Natsu's side with a big smile on her face. Despite what happened this morning, she had a wonderful day with her best friend and partner. First, they just strolled around town talking, then they went and grabbed lunch at Lucy's favourite cafe, then Lucy dragged Natsu to go shopping, and then they stopped by Lucy's place to drop off the clothes she bought and have some tea. They thought they'd end the day by dropping by the guild to sit down and relax a bit.

"Hey Natsu..."

"Yeah Luce?" He replied.

"I just wanted to say that I had a great day today. I'm really glad we spent the day together." Lucy said with a smile

Natsu looked at Lucy with a big grin. "I had a great time too Luce! Lets do it again some time!"

Lucy blushed a little but not enough for Natsu to notice. The butterflies started to stir in her stomach again but not so much that she was uncomfortable with it. They were more like little tickles than anything else. She just felt happy.

After walking a bit more they made it back to the guild where they were greeted by Happy, Wendy and Carla who were arriving the same time as them.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted at his blue feline friend.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted back.

"How did the fishing go?" Natsu asked.

"Catching the fish was fairly easy..." Carla said "Keeping them was the hard part..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked "Wait... don't tell me..."

"Happy ate a lot of the fish we were supposed to deliver, so we didn't get paid the full amount." Wendy explained.

"You really are something... you know that Happy? Lucy sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Aye!" Happy simply said. "Those fish weren't even very tasty."

Natsu just laughed. The 5 then proceeded to enter the guild.

Just as Lucy stepped through the door she was hit smack in the face yet again by another snow cone.

"Oi! Natsu! I'm wanna settle what you started earlier!" The voice of a familiar ice mage shouted.

"Then why did you hit me with a snow cone, idiot?!" Lucy shouted at Gray

"Hey! You hit Lucy! You're gonna pay, snow prick!" Natsu also shouted at Gray.

"Bring it, loud mouth!"

The two then proceeded to fight as usual.

Lucy sighed and made her way to the bar where Erza and Mirajane were talking, and sat down in the chair next to Erza.

"Hi Lucy!" Mirajane said

"How was your day with Natsu?" Erza asked hoping to tease Lucy some more

"Oh you spent the day with Natsu?" Mirajane asked excitedly

Lucy knew nothing good would come from this.

"Uh yeah." Lucy replied "And it was good Erza, thanks for asking." Lucy knew that Erza was gonna try and tease her again so she wanted to avoid talking about what her and Natsu did today. Especially in front of Mirajane. But it was already too late, and Erza didn't even have to say anything.

"Did you two go on a date?" Mirajane asked.

And just like that Lucy's face blushed a deep shade of red and little butterflies started to flutter around in her stomach again.

"W-what? No, we just..." Lucy said sounding much more nervous than when her and Erza talked in the morning.

"What did you and Natsu do today?" Mirajane asked wanting to know the details of her 'date' as soon as possible.

"Yes, tell us Lucy." Erza also asked.

"I'm getting there!" Lucy said who was slightly annoyed with their pushyness. "Well w-we just walked around town a bit... then we uh, went to a cafe and had lunch..." Lucy knew what she was telling them totally sounded like her and Natsu went on a date. "then we went shopping and then we went back to my place to-"

But before she could finish she was interrupted by Mirajane "Oooooo! So it was a successful date, huh?"

Lucy's eyes widened and her face blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"N-n-no! It wasn't a date like that! I-I mean it wasn't a date at all! We just went back to my place to drop my things off! That's it!" Lucy tried to explain.

"Oh? It sure sounds like it was a date." Erza teased.

"It wasn't!" Lucy tried to defend herself but it wasn't working

As the blonde mage tried to explain that she wasn't on a date with Natsu, Levy came over to say hello.

"Hey Lu-can!" Levy said

Lucy was a tad startled by her sudden entrance "L-Levy!"

"Hey Levy, guess what!" Mirajane said

"_Oh no..."_ Lucy thought.

"What?" Levy asked curiously.

"Lucy and Natsu went on a date today!" she said

"Really Lu-chan? That's great!" Levy said feeling happy for her friend

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" Lucy snapped

Lucy's face was flushed a deep shade of red, from embarrassment and from frustration.

Mirajane explained Lucy's day with Natsu to Levy while Lucy was curled up in her chair trying to hide her face.

"Oh? Well even if you say you weren't on an actual date, you still spent the day with Natsu, so you do love him right?"

"W-what?!" Lucy said as she shot up from her chair. Lucy's heart started beating rapidly.

Lucy and Natsu were best friends, they were partners! Lucy loved Natsu but she didn't _love _Natsu.

"N-Natsu is my friend. And that's it, end of story. Can we talk about something else now? Levy, how did your job go?" Lucy said desperately trying to change the topic.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you Lucy." Mirajane said.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing now.

"You two would make a cute couple!" Levy said.

"You two are always together. Where ever you are, Natsu isn't far away." Erza added

"Me? And Natsu? Pfffft that's just... pffft!" Lucy said not being able to think of any thing to say.

Although she was trying to convince her friends and herself that she didn't have deeper feelings for Natsu, the butterflies in her stomach were going mad. And her heart was beating much harder and faster than normal.

Her 3 friends picked up on her nervous behaviour and her embarrassment. She was obviously in denial, they thought.

"Just admit it Lucy! You like Natsu!" Levy tried to convince her.

"No I do not!" Lucy said. She was becoming very frustrated with her friends.

"That's right!" Mirajane said "She loves Natsu!".

"Noo!" Lucy shouted desperately trying to defend her position.

"Lucy you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Erza said "Don't try to suppress your feelings."

"What? That's it, I'm outta here!" Lucy snapped.

The other 3 girls watched as their blonde friend got up from her seat at the bar stormed her way to the exit.

Lucy marched towards the exit. Her face was steaming and her heart was still pounding. But she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. She prayed it wasn't who she thought it was, but as luck would have it, it was.

"N-Natsu? W-what is it?" she said trying to hide her face from the dragon slayer.

"Where ya goin' Luce? I thought you wanted to relax here a bit?" Natsu said with his had still grasping her wrist.

"I'm relaxed plenty, I just wanna go home now, kay?" Lucy said, really wanting to leave asap.

"Oh alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow! Maybe there will be some better jobs we can go on!" He said just as she let go of her wrist.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." She said as she made her way to the exit as quick as possible.

Natsu looked a little puzzled. He looked back at the other 3 girls who were watching. They were just giggling.

"Jeez..." Natsu said "What's the deal with women?"

Lucy was now outside and making her way back home. She was beyond uncomfortable right now. He cheeks were warm and very red. The butterflies in her stomach were going insane. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably. He mind was racing with thoughts she couldn't get rid of.

"_Me? And Natsu? As if. They have no idea what they were talking about. I mean, he would never like me that way." _Lucy couldn't help but argue in her head. Only thinking of reasons why Natsu didn't like her. But not why she didn't like him.

Then she thought about the way Natsu held her hand this morning, and when he put his hands on her shoulders, and the way he grabbed her wrist just then. And how warm and caring his touch felt. She also thought about how she felt the whole day she was with Natsu. And how much she enjoyed just being with him today.

"_I couldn't possibly love him... could I?" _She thought as she made her way home, where all she wanted to do was relax by herself, and let this day end.

***Okay so I had barely thought of any of this before I had actually written it. This all came to me as I was going. But I think it came out fairly good. Let me know what you think!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party**

Lucy was at home now, relaxing in her bath tub, letting it's hot and steamy goodness wash away her blushing cheeks, her racing heart, and the butterflies in her stomach that the guild left her with. But even a nice, long relaxing bath couldn't keep her from thinking about what happened today.

"_Why were Erza, Mirajane and Levy teasing me so much? Why do they suddenly think me and Natsu should be together? What's with them?_" she thought to herself

"_I couldn't possibly have feelings for Natsu._" she tried to convince herself.

Then she thought about what Levy said. "_Just admit it Lucy! You like Natsu!_"

"_Admit it..._" She repeated in her head.

She began to think about Natsu now. How he always saves her. How he is so good at comforting her. How whenever she needs him, he'll come. How he makes her feel safe. How close they are. How much he cares for her. How happy he makes her feel. How attractive he is. Wait what? How attractive he is? Lucy couldn't believe what had just slithered into her head. But upon this thought sneaking it's way into her brain, she didn't shake it clean. She kept thinking about Natsu. She was now beginning to blush

"_Stupid Natsu..._" she thought. "_Why does he have to be so... amazing?_"

She just couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. It was like there were two voices in her head arguing with each other. One telling her she didn't love Natsu, and one telling her she did. And the one telling her she did was winning.

Lucy was now becoming angry with herself. Her head was racing with questions she just didn't have the answers to. She was trying to hard to convince herself that she couldn't love Natsu. But she just wasn't sure that she didn't.

Then she recalled what Erza said. "_Don't try to suppress your feelings._"

Lucy was now holding her hair and shaking her head, trying to force the answers she wanted to come out of her head.

"Arg! I just don't know!" Lucy thought out loud. "I mean, I can't love him... but... I..."

Then suddenly she went still and she was completely quiet. Her eyes widened and her heart starting to pound uncontrollably.

"I... I'm in love... with Natsu..." she finally admitted. "I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel.

She slowly began to smile and a slight blush creeped up onto her cheeks. But that smile didn't last for long

She began to recall when she thought Natsu had feelings for her but he really just wanted her to summon Virgo. Back then she was prepared to turn him down. But she still felt disappointed when she found out he didn't have feelings for her. She even felt hurt.

"Well... even if I do love him... there's no way he loves me..."

Lucy then got out of her tub. She dried off, and put on a pair of short shorts and a white t-shirt. Then she went out into her living room and sat on the edge of her bed.

She let out a long sigh. "Maybe if I confess he'll want to be with me... but what if he doesn't? Would this ruin out friendship?" Lucy thought out loud.

Lucy was now starting to worry about her newly discovered feelings for Natsu.

While Lucy was deep in thought there was a knock on her door.

"Huh? Someone's knocking? It couldn't be Natsu then. I wonder who it is." she said

She got up off her bed and walked to the door to see who was there.

She opened the door and standing in front of it was Wendy and Carla

"Oh, Wendy, Carla, what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We just thought we'd stop by! Natsu said you seemed a little flustered when you left so we were worried about you."

"_That's just like him to worry about me._" Lucy thought

"Oh. Well thanks for your concern, but I'm fine, really. Nothing is wrong." Lucy said

"Oh, well okay." Wendy said. "Well I also stopped by to ask if you were going to go to the party at the guild tomorrow."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Party?" she asked

"Yeah! You left before master told everyone. He wants to throw a party because it's been a while since the guild had a big party. Everyone is gonna go! Even Laxus and Gildarts!" Wendy said

"Oh. Well it sure sounds fun." Lucy said

"Yeah! There's even gonna be a couples dance!"

Lucy's eyes widened and her cheeks started to blush.

"C-couples dance?" she asked

"Yeah! I can't wait! I wonder who I'm gonna dance with." Wendy said

"M-me too." Lucy said

"That blue cat asked me to dance tomorrow before we left." Carla sighed

Wendy giggled. "Who are you gonna ask Lucy?"

Lucy gulped. "I uh I'm not sure yet."

"Oh. Well Natsu said he was gonna ask you so I guess you'll dance with him then huh?" Wendy said

Lucy's cheeks blushed a deeper red and her stomach did a flip. "I-I suppose."

"Alright! Well we should head home! See you at the party Lucy!" Wendy said as she started to leave.

"Y-yeah. Bye" Lucy said.

She shut her door and then walked over to her bed and laid down on it.

"_A couples dance? And Natsu is gonna ask me to dance with him?_" Lucy thought.

Lucy was panicking in her head, not knowing what to do about this.

Then an idea popped into her head. "_What if I make a move at the party during the dance? I could say it was in the moment and then see how he reacts... Yeah that could work. I could throw subtle hints at him too. All I'll wear something sexy to seduce him... yeeeeah._" she thought

"Alright!" she said. "Tomorrow... I shall commence operation confess to Natsu!"

***Sorry but this chapter is a little short. I didn't really have much of an idea of what I wanted to write for this chapter so I don't really know how I feel about it. I have an idea of what I wanna write next chapter though! Feed back would be appreciated!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: You've had enough**

It was the night of the party. Lucy had spent over an hour making herself look presentable. She decided to tie her hair up to look really nice and she decided to to wear a tight, skimpy red dress that showed quite a lot of cleavage.

"There. I'll be making some heads turn tonight." She said with confidence

"And hopefully one of them will be Natsu's." she added

After doing a once over of herself, she decided she was ready, and then left her apartment and made her way to the guild.

While she was walking to the guild she was trying to boost her own confidence in her head, and was trying to reassure herself that she could do this.

"_Alright... you can do this. You've seduced plenty of guys before not even meaning to. So how hard can it actually be when you try? It won't be hard. It'll be easy. But this is Natsu we're talking about here. He's wouldn't take a hint even if it hit him with a train... but I got this! I can totally do this._" she thought.

It wasn't much longer until she found herself in front of the guild doors.

"Okay." she said. "You can do this Lucy. You can do this. Commence operation confess to Natsu."

She gulped, straightened her back and stepped into the guild. Everyone was laughing, jumping around, drinking and having fun. Lucy scanned the room for Natsu. It didn't take long for her to pick out the pink head of hair. He was laughing and drinking with Elfman, Jet and Droy in the back of the guild.

She stared at Natsu. There was a slight pause before she made any actions.

"I can't do this..." she admitted.

She sighed, hunched her back and walked over to the bar were Mirajane was serving everyone drinks.

She sat in a stool and smacked her head against the bar table.

"Uuuuuugh" Lucy sighed

Mirajane took notice to Lucy's mood and walked over to talk to her.

"My my, aren't we looking nice tonight." she said to Lucy.

Lucy didn't reply

"Something wrong Lucy? This is a party! You should be laughing and having fun with everyone else!" Mirajane said.

Lucy finally raised her head off the bar table to talk to Mirajane.

"Sorry, I know... I just..." she said but didn't finish.

"Were you looking to impress someone?" Mirajane asked

Lucy looked at her with bewilderment. She wondered how on earth Mirajane was able to guess what she was up to.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked

Mirajane giggled. "I'm good at picking up things like that. So, who's the lucky fellow?"

Lucy sighed. "Take a guess." she said.

"Natsu?" Mirajane guessed.

Lucy nodded.

"Ooooh! I knew it! You two are so cute!" Mirajane said with glee. She was obviously very happy that Lucy just admitted to her that she liked Natsu.

"Well what are you waiting for? He's right over there!" Mirajane said as she pointed to Natsu.

"Well Mira... I came here acting all confident, thinking I would just be able to walk up to him and use my 'womanly charms' but now I'm not so sure." Lucy said as she laid her chin on her arms which she crossed on the bar table

"Just be yourself! Tell him how you feel." Mirajane said

"What if he doesn't catch on? Or worse, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if this ruins our friendship?" Lucy said.

Before Mirajane could speak, a drunk Cana slid over next to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! You havin' boy troubles?" she asked

"Cana? Did you hear everything we were just talking about?" Lucy asked nervously

"I heard as much as I needed to!" Cana said

Lucy blushed and gave Cana a small glare.

"You know what you need to boost your confidence Lucy?" Cana said

"Uh, what?" Lucy asked.

"Booze!" Cana shouted

Lucy just looked at her confused.

"Um... I don't really think-" but before Lucy could finish Cana slammed her hand on the bar table.

"Mirajane! Get us two shots!" Cana demanded.

Mirajane smiled and then proceeded to pour whisky into shot glasses.

She handed the shots to Cana and Lucy.

"Maybe if you get into the spirit of the party, it'll boost your confidence Lucy!" Mirajane said

"Right!' Cana added

"Now, down the hatch!" Cana said as he drank her shot.

"Your turn Lucy!" Cana said

Lucy just looked at Cana, then down at her shot. She gulped and then reluctantly drank her shot.

She made a sour look on her face and the coughed because of the intensity of the alcohol.

"Atta girl!" Cana said

Lucy just looked up at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"So, how now what?" Lucy asked

"We drink more!" Cana shouted

"Mirajane! 2 more shots! Also get us two mugs of booze!" She asked Mirajane

Mirajane nodded and then went to pour their drinks.

"It's a party Lucy. Everyone is gonna be in a party mood, and if you wanna connect with someone at a party, you gotta be in the party mood as well." Cana told her blonde haired friend.

"O-okay." Lucy replied.

Lucy was unsure of Cana's plan but she would take any advice she could give.

Mirajane returned with the girl's drinks.

"Alright." Cana said. "Lets get this party going!"

"Okay. But I'm only having a few drinks. Got it?" Lucy said

"Alrighty!" Cana said

* * *

"HeY MiiiiiraAa! *hic* Me aNd Cana wouLd liKe moRe boOzE!" a **very** drunk Lucy said.

It had only been an hour since Lucy arived and she was smashed and was slurring everything she said. There were shot glasses and empty beer mugs all around her.

"Don't you think you've had enough Lucy?" Mirajane asked

"Pffft nO. MiRa... I cAn stoP aNy tiMe I wAnt." Lucy said

"Well I think I'm gonna have to cut you off Lucy." Mirajane said.

"Fine. I'm noT eVen tHat drUnK. WaTch. I caN waLk a stRaight line no pRoblEm at all. Okay watCh. Are yoU waTching? Okay. WaTch." Lucy said

She got up from her bar stool and stood up with great difficulty. She was trying to keep her balance just while she was standing. Then she carefully tried to walk in a straight line, which was not straight at all.

Mirajane shot a disapproving glare at Cana who just shrugged.

Lucy returned. "See? I'm totAlly fiNe." she said.

Then she looked at Natsu who was now at a table with Gray, Happy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Lilly.

She turned to Cana and Mirajane. "Oh no guYs, wHat do I do aBout Natsu?" Lucy said.

She had been to preoccupied with drinking that she forgot the reason she was here in the first place.

Mirajane knew it was now a bad idea for Lucy to talk to Natsu in the state she was in.

"Maybe you should just call it a night Lucy." she said

"WhAt? No! I jUst got hEre. I sTill neEd to confeSs my loVe to Natsu." Lucy said

Then Lucy gasped. "TheRe's stiLl the cOuPles daNce! I can't go hoMe!" She said to Mirajane.

Then she looked at Natsu with a determined face (as determined as someone who is drunk can be) and began to walk towards him. Or rather stumble towards him.

Mirajane signed. Cana just looked at Lucy trying to walk across the guild. She couldn't help but chuckle.

As she was walking towards Natsu, she walked past Levy who was at a table with Gajeel.

"Hey Lu-can. You look like you're having fun." Levy said as she noticed how obviously drunk Lucy was.

"I'm oN a misSion." Lucy replied

Levy just raised and eyebrow. And so did Gajeel.

"I'm goiNg to cOnfEss my lovE to Natsu." she whispered to the two.

Levy was a little shocked. Shocked that she admitted to loving Natsu and shocked that she was going to do such a thing as drunk as she is now.

Gajeel looked at Natsu and then back to Lucy. He started to burst out laughing.

"WhAt's so fuNny?" Lucy asked in drunken confusion.

"Oh nothing." He said between fits of laughter. "It's just that salamander has a lot on his hands tonight." he said.

Because Lucy was so drunk she had no idea what Gajeel was talking about.

"WhAteVer" she said as she continued to stumble her way towards Natsu.

"Good luck Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"She'll need it." Gajeel added.

Lucy was now standing in front of the table that Natsu was sitting at.

"Hellooooo evEryoNe!" Lucy said

"Uh hey Lucy." Gray said taking note on how drunk she was.

"Lucy, how much have you had to drink?" Erza asked

"MaYbe a lOt. JuSt mayBe thoUgh!" Lucy thought.

"Maybe a lot?" Lilly said

"OkAy a Lot. But I'm toTally fiNe! No need to woRry!" Lucy reassured her guild mates.

Everyone at the table just looked at each other in confusion.

Natsu looked at Lucy. "W-well why don't you have a seat, Luce! I was waiting for ya to show up."

Lucy's stomach did a flip. Not because of the alcohol though.

"Okay!" she said.

She looked for a chair but there were none at the table.

"ThEre are no chAirs!" she pouted.

She looked at Natsu. "Natsu! Let me siT on yoUr lap." she asked.

Natsu's face turned a little red. He had a run in with a drunk Lucy before and it was chaos before. But everyone is drinking now so it should be fine he thought.

"S-sure." he said

"Yay!" Lucy shouted as she walked over to Natsu.

She sat on Natsu's lap and slung one arm around the back of his neck and used her other hand to grab his shoulder. Natsu had to use one arm to hold her back and support her so she didn't fall.

"There! Comfy!" She said

"Y-yeah." Natsu said.

Gray snickered and then Erza elbowed him in the side.

"So, does everyone know who they'll be dancing with?" Erza asked

"Juvia and Gray will be dancing together!" Juvia said

"What? I didn't agree to that." Gray said

"Carla and me are gonna dance!" Happy said

"Romeo asked me!" Wendy said

"I don't have a partner yet. Erza would you like to partner with me?" Lilly asked

"I'd love to." Erza said.

"Hey... you don't know what you're getting into buddy." Gray said to Lilly.

Erza elbowed Gray in the side again and he fell to the floor.

Natsu looked down at Lucy. "Guess that just leaves you and me, Luce!"

Lucy looked at Natsu and blushed.

"I gueSs so." she said.

Makarov got up on a table to make an announcement.

"Attention Fairy Tail. I wanna thank everyone for coming tonight. It's been a while since we had a good party. The dance will now begin!"

Everyone began to get up and make their way to the center of the guild where the tables were moved to make room for everybody to dance.

"You sure you'll be able to dance Luce?" Natsu asked "We can just sit. I'm no good at dancing anyways."

"N-no! We haVe to dAnce. we'Re partNers." Lucy insisted.

Natsu grinned. "Okay!" he said.

He guided Lucy to the makeshift dance floor where she struggled to keep her balance.

Slower but cheerful music began to play.

Lucy was glad it was a slow song.

Natu grabbed Lucy's hands and the two began to dance.

Natsu was doing most of the work because he was trying to keep Lucy from falling.

Lucy began to make small talk.

She gave Natsu a slutty smile. "So Natsu, whAt do you tHink of my dRess?" She asked

"Looks nice! Would of looked cooler in black though." He replied

That didn't work, so she needed to try something else.

She stepped in closer to Natsu. She took her hands out of his, and took his hands and put them on her hips and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her chest against his.

Natsu just looked down at Lucy. "Lucy... I think you being drunk made you forget how to dance right. Because this isn't the way you showed me." he said.

The only reason Natsu knew how to dance was because of Lucy, and she only ever taught him the one dance.

Lucy sighed. She now knew that seducing Natsu wouldn't work

"So Lucy, any reason you drank a lot tonight. It's not really your style." Natsu asked

"It's a sPecial ocaTion! And I wAs with Cana." Lucy replied.

"That explains a lot." Natsu said as he looked at Cana who was passed out on top of a table.

"Natsu, I neEd to tell you soMethinG imPortAnt." Lucy said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"WhaT if I toLd you tHat I liked you?" She said

"Huh? I already know that you like me." He replied

Lucy looked at him with a suprized face.

"Yeah! I like you too." he added.

Lucy realized Natsu wasn't getting it.

Lucy leaned into him more. "No Natsu, I meAn I _like_ like yOu." she confessed.

"I like like you too Lucy!" Natsu said

It was hopeless. Natsu was too much of a dim-wit to catch on to what Lucy was saying. The only way Natsu would know is if she used the other L word.

Lucy's cheeks began to blush, her heart started pounding and her stomach was doing flips.

OkAy Natsu. I haVe to conFess tHis to you." She said.

"What?" Natsu asked

"I lo-" but before she could finish she froze.

"What is it Luce? You can tell me." Natsu said

Lucy just stood there sill with her arms around him. Her face turned blue and she let go of Natsu.

"BATHROOM!" She screamed as she covered her mouth with her hands and ran towards the guild's bathroom.

Natsu just stood there in bewilderment.

Erza saw Lucy run into the bathroom. She put her ear to the door and then let herself in.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Wendy all walked over to see what was wrong.

"Is Lucy okay?" Happy asked.

"She's fine." Erza said. "She just had too much to drink."

Her guild mates could hear Lucy throwing up in the bathroom.

They all made a gross look on their faces.

"Natsu, when's she's done can you take her home?" Erza asked

"Huh? Why me?" Natsu asked

"Because I asked you too." Erza said trying to sound intimidating, and like always, it worked.

"R-roger." Natsu said.

* * *

After a little while of Lucy being in the bathroom cleansing her stomach of alcohol, she was on Natsu's back, still half drunk, being carried back to her home.

"Why do I always gotta do stuff like this..." he muttered to himself.

"Y'know, you're a real pain, Luce." Natsu sighed

But she didn't care. She was enjoying the warmth of Natsu's back too much.

There were little butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks were blushing.

Not much later, they arrived at Lucy's apartment where Natsu had Lucy's key to open up her door. Her carried Lucy in and then laid plopped her on her bed.

Lucy laughed.

"Alright, there ya go Lucy. Get some sleep now. You're gonna wake up in pain tomorrow." Natsu said.

"Well you look fine now so I'll be leaving." he said as he was turning around to leave

"Wait." she said.

"What?"

"Tuck me in?" She asked as she started to drift off.

"Fine." Natsu said

He walked over, and pulled her bed covers over her and tucked her into bed.

"There. Happy now?" He asked

"Mhm." she replied with a smile

"Natsu... you're like my guardian angel. You know that?" she said as she closed her eyes.

"How's that?" Natsu asked

"Well you always save me, and you're always there for me. Like tonight." she said

Natsu chuckled. "I don't know about being an angel. How about I be a guardian, and you be the angel?" he said. But Lucy was already asleep.

Natsu grinned and then gave Lucy a pat on the head.

"You weirdo. Goodnight." Natsu said.

He left her side and made his way out the door.

Lucy was asleep in bed, with red cheeks and a smile on her face.


End file.
